


Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Brothers, Christmas Dinner, Developing Relationship, Disordered Eating Practices, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does one bring a double-oh for Christmas dinner at his flat, do you think? — GH</p><p> </p><p>Something that explodes in his favorite colour. — MH</p><p> </p><p>Lube, condoms, and scotch. Leave the handcuffs, he probably has his own. — SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589955) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours 

  


**Author:** BootsnBlossoms  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** James Bond/Sherlock  
  
**Pairing:** 00Q  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589955) | **Wordcount:** 2714  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Strontium%20Chloride%20Red%20and%20Other%20Colours%20.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 48:29  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
